


Novelty Socks and Ice-cream machines

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, i basically only write fluff, my heart is cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco likes shopping sprees. A lot





	Novelty Socks and Ice-cream machines

Shopping with Draco was a nightmare. Harry loved the guy, but they had been to the supermarket at least 20 times now and he still went crazy every time. He seemed to have a million questions any time they went anywhere and Harry had got a lot of strange looks from people as he tried to explain to Draco how EFTPOS machines worked.   
Draco also had a habit of just buying crazy things he decided he wanted every time they went shopping. They had managed to collect at least 27 pairs of novelty socks, 6 different clocks, and a bunch of household appliances they really didn't need. The idea of owing an ice-cream maker sounds fun, but Harry soon learnt it ends up taking up space in the cupboard next to the rice cooker, popcorn maker and waffle machine they never use, because magic is way easier.   
But Harry always ended up taking Draco with him anyway. It made him so happy. It had actually become the highlight of Harry's week, waiting to find out what new crazy product, Draco had decided was a good idea.   
Sure it cost a lot to keep up with Draco's mad buying habits, but Harry and Draco both had well paying jobs, so it didn't really bother Harry. Plus eventually someone is going to want a pair of novelty socks and Harry certainly had a lot of them. 

Gift shopping however could not even hold a candle to regular shopping. Harry had thought christmas had been crazy at Hogwarts but Draco took it to a whole new extreme. Draco had co-ordinated wrapping paper schemes, with presents wrapped in accordance with an overly elaborate system Harry could not follow.   
Harry was a last minute gift shopper, but Draco was meticulous, buying gifts months in advance. Harry was impressed and slightly concerned at how well Draco could schedule things. He had his whole day planned out weeks in advance, having specific shopping times for specific people, sometimes allotting whole days for one person if he thought they would be difficult to buy for. Normally Harry would hate spending that much time doing anything but Draco was such fun to watch while shopping, he found he didn't mind. 

All in all Harry had to confess shopping with Draco was less of a nightmare and more of a dream he didn't even know he had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yet another short piece of fluffyness. If you ever want to request anything, either leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr. My username is AsexualFerret :)


End file.
